Various types of air fresheners are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is an air freshener for an automobile including a housing unit attached to an underside of a dashboard air vent. What has been further needed is a canister removably disposed within an opening disposed in the housing unit and an outlet tube having a first end in fluid communication with the canister. A pair of apertures is disposed through a bottom surface of the dashboard air vent, with a right aperture and a left aperture of the pair of apertures in fluid communication with a second end of the outlet tube and a third end of the outlet tube, respectively. Lastly, what has been needed is for each of a right control valve and a left control valve of a pair of control valves to be disposed on the second end of the outlet tube and the third end of the outlet tube, respectively. An activation control and a timer control is configured to activate the pair of control valves to release a quantity of liquid in the canister through each of the pair of apertures, with the timer control activating the pair of control valves at one of a plurality of time intervals selected by a user. The air freshener for an automobile thus allows the user to better control the dispensing of air freshener as compared with other automobile air fresheners that continuously release air freshener into the automobile.